


Mhysa

by Zuzka03K



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Masters, Memories, Mhysa, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Slaves, burned King's Landing, but not so bad, mother of dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzka03K/pseuds/Zuzka03K
Summary: Memories of a slave girl, who once was freed by Daenerys Targaryen. Post Season 8 Finale.
Kudos: 11





	Mhysa

**Author's Note:**

> Well I actually often thougt what would be reactions of the former slaves on the fact that Daenerys burned the King's Landind. I think that they wouldn't believe that for a long time and even if they accepted that, they would justify what she did (and I like doing this to, lmfao)

Their Mother died ten years ago.

She was little girl, when Mhysa came to Mereen. They called her the Breaker of Chains. The goddess in a body of the Silver Queen, who went through all cities of the Slavers Bay, to free them. She gave them freedom and unshackle their chains. For crucifying one hundred sixty three children, she crucified the same number of Masters. In these one hundred sixty three men was her Master. She didn’t remember him well. Only that other children said he didn’t beat so hard. They had food and not so much work, but she didn’t cry, when he died. She had lost the Master, but got a Mother.

Daenerys Stormborn, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons showed them, that they didn’t need to be someones property to have a value. Since then she wasn’t worth one or two ghoats, she was a normal free child. Their house was poor, but it was their home. And it was sad, that their Mother didn’t have her own.

They all knew, that Mhysa came from another country, from the land where the sun sets. Despite this fact, few said, that her home was placed nearer, there, were once ruled Masters, more powerful than their own. _She is just like them. Her hair is silver because it was washed in the blood of our brothers and sisters._

But if Mother was just like her ancestors, maybe they weren’t so bad? Maybe they were like her, but they chose to remember only the worst of them? She knew, that even in thousand years, every slave will remember Queen Daenerys as their Mother. And nothing could change that, even reports from the west.

No one believed them. Nothing could change that, even the fact that in the Kingdom of the Sunset, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons was called the Mad Queen, after burning a city down. _She was laughing when she did that_ , sailors said. _Her savages cheered when she landed on her dragon in the middle of the burned castle_. She didn’t believe that. The city couldn’t be innocent. Surely they had committed some horrible crime. She heard also that Mother did that because her dragon was shooted from the sky and her friend, a former slave-translator, Missandei, was beheaded in front of her eyes. For them it was enough. She did it for them, her children. But the Masters found the way to use this fact. They dethroned her lover, regent Daario and fed him to dogs. Next day, she wake up with a collar on her neck and Mhysa name became forbidden. If someone said it, he lost his tongue or worse.

But it couldn’t stop them. Yes, they could forbid them to call her name, but for them Daenerys of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, Azor Ahai, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons had became more than only the Mother. She became their goddess. And no one could ever forbidden them praying to their Mother. And if they try… well, Valar Morgulis.

All men must die.


End file.
